October Memories
by Truth-of-a-Thousand-Lies
Summary: The once October, Depressed Scene, was a December Wonderland: Simple, Intricate, Calm and Serene. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and this is how I died. ONESHOT! Please review! NarutoxHinata Genre: Life Story, Tragedy...


**Just a simple oneshot. Please review!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Just like it was yesterday, just like it is today, and just like it will be tomorrow, the sun will rise and fall, the wind will blow, and the waves will crash against the shore. More souls onto this planet will arrive, and more will leave. Who knows where they are going? Why do we even care? Life lasts while it lasts, and to say there's nothing after, nothing before, and there's nothing going on at the same time would be a complete personal opinion, a statement only you think is true, but not the truth. Why are people fighting for things they know will not last, that time destroys all, and waits for nobody. It left me behind, more than once, and I could never catch up. Every moment gone by, was a moment lost in time forever. It was the past, something that would never come back, never repeat itself. Something we don't even know exists. I lived through the hardships of time, and the hard way, I learned to value each second, each passing moment, for such a capture of time, will never be perceived the same way…ever again. Please, sit children, and hear my story called: October Streets: Autumn Leaves

When I was just a young boy, I was hated by all. Until the age of twelve I never knew why. But, one of my teachers, he closed one door of misery, and opened a new one, one filled with agony. I was better off not knowing, to be honest children, knowing just killed me more. Torn and beat, I trailed the streets of my home village, hands in my pockets, my head bent low. I was a lonely boy, hated for something I never asked to be, something they sculpted out of me. They hated me because whatever the jammed inside my subconscious, tried to kill them. They didn't care that I wasn't the beast, and they didn't care what happened to its container. I was only a baby when they sealed the demon, I never signed up for this, yet I was the one living it. Why me, I asked myself. Why……

The thought was trapped inside of me for a long time, even after I left to train with the Frog Hermit, and even after I came back. My 'friends' expected me to crack a smile, act stupid, be a retard and make a fool out of myself. I did what they expected me to do, I did whatever they knew I usually would, but deep down inside, I knew this was wrong. They accepted me for someone I made myself be, trying to attract their attention while I was younger, not for the real me. The real me, the voice of reason clutched my heart with emotional pain. A pain that burned with an old flame, a pain which nearly drove me insane. What can I say, dear children, I was only fifteen. But, in a way, I was right … I would have gone insane if it wasn't for that one October day, in a Street surrounded by dozens of trees on either side, and as it was Autumn, the Leaves clung to the branches, holding for dear life it seemed. I sat on a bench, watching the wind pick the leaves up, and throw them to the side, twirl them in the air, and free more from their brown, rooted prison. This kind of scene always calmed me. I could see, through the tall wooden cylinders that branched off trying to grab the sky, a pumpkin colored sun, beginning to set, and the still bright, cloudless. My blonde hair danced with the wind, my blue eyes followed the flying red and orange leaves, as if trying to memorize their motion. It was a serene, a little depressing, but somehow, a little emotionally calming landscape. My heart still pained, as if with each breath, another knife found its way to cut through. And then there was her. December purple hues floating on the top, her dark purple hair usually reminded you of horizon hues when winter suns sent their last lighting rays to scatter the earth. She came from my right side, taking a small step at a time; her legs never touching the surface of the grey asphalt strewn with leaves that I felt were a part of me. I realized why I loved this tranquility of October Streets and Autumn Leaves. Something that used to be a whole, something that once stood green and brown, intricately woven through the branches, the leaves wavering in the wind, now was broken torn, the leaves that no longer could support the pain of a summer. They were scattered across memories, and thoughts that I once had, now no longer a significant part of me that I enjoy remembering, but rather something I wish I didn't. I stood up to greet her, pulling my gloves tighter onto my hands, and tightening the scarf around my neck.

'This is it…' I thought, smiling a sad, mysterious smile to myself. Now ever closer, I noticed that at one point she had closed her eyes. With one swift movement, they opened, and I died.

I stood next to my body, looking at myself, watching as my once smiling face faded to an emotionless sleeping gaze. Then I looked at her, and a snowflake fell on top of my head, then another. The once October Scene from only a moment ago, now was scattered with small patches of snow, the wind howling, circling around her. She fell to her knees, crying. The once October, Depressed Scene, was a December Wonderland, Simple, Intricate, Calm and Serene.

My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and this is how I died.

Please, dear Children, tell Hinata, my love for her still burns. Old flames don't burn out that easily.

-------

There, there children. I will tell you how I became a Shinigami and came back to earth to protect it another time. I will tell you another time when I have a chance on how I met Hinata again, and how we were reunited. But right now, it's time for bed. Sweet dreams…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There did you like it…now how about a review?**


End file.
